Clockwork
by DJ-Red
Summary: So sweet and innocent she was. They kept the truth from her, until she met an unfortunate prisoner in the Cadiz. This was when the Clockworks' beloved, beautiful rose betrayed them and became the worse she could ever be. She became a pirate. (Rated T for Language and Mild Violence)
1. Prologue

A blur of black and white could be seen as the blur made its way to the room. Once it stopped moving, one could see it was a girl of 18 with pale blonde hair, pale skin and two bright green eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a white ribbon on her waist. She was beautiful, a face that rivaled angels; what really made her rather breathtaking though, was the fact take she was an angel-with large white wings that darkened to a dull gray near the ends.

"Who is it Mum? Who's the newbie?" asked the girl ecstatically, jumping up and down with a large smile, "I wanna meet the newbie!"

The said mother looked at her daughter with the same green eyes, although her eyes were giving the girl a stern look. Her skin could be considered an impossible shade of white, with pink lips and red hair that had silver tips. The woman's own wings ruffed up at her daughter's sudden appearance.

"She's still in the transformation sequence Flora," the mother then gave a soft smile at her daughter and gestured her to the bed, "but it should be done soon."

Flora ran to the bed and frowned as she saw an outline of a woman made of silver sand. "When may I see her face?"

"When she awakes of course!"

That wasn't enough for Flora. She needed to know if this was her friend. That last friend she's been waiting for.

"Are her memories in the Vault?"

"Of course! That's the-"the mother stopped and glared at her daughter. "You are NOT looking through her memories!"

"But Mum!"

"No 'buts'! You know how I feel about that!" chastised the woman, pointing a finger at her. "Memories are a private matter and-"

"But what if it's her mum…"

Her mother stopped and looked back at the silhouette. She knew how long her daughter had been waiting for her friend.

"She's the last one from that dimension mum. If you won't let us see for me then…" she hesitated, "do it for Donny."

With a sigh, the mother nodded her head and watched as her daughter smiled in triumph and sprinted out of the room.

Flora ran and ran to her brother. "DONNY! PORCO DIRETTO FRATELLO MIO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She heard the cry of a baby and ran toward it. Flora found her brother, Donny, rocking a small bundle in his arms.

Her twin brother glared at her with the same green eyes, though his more piercing than bright, as his messy blonde hair stuck to the back of his neck and his wing ruffled in annoyance.

Flora grinned slightly; he brother, although her twin, looked the age of 21 while she appeared as a 16-year-old. In their world, you age as quickly as you mature and stop aging at the appearance of 21. And one could see very clearly who the more serious twin was and who the mischievous one was.

"Can't you go through one night without waking my child." He hissed at his sister, but looked fondly at his bundle in his arms.

Flora smirked, "Well, you know. I just thought you'd like to know that we have a newbie from the Spiral coming." She snickered at his face when he heard her. "And I thought you'd like to know if it was her or not… but con-"

"Is it her?" he asked, hope glittered in his eyes.

"Well, no…" she admitted, but grinned "But Mum said we can look through the Vault and see if the Newbie is her."

Donny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe, coming from you."

"Do you wanna know if it's her or not?"

Donny nodded his head firmly and set the bundle in a crib. "Fine let's go."

Both left for the Vaults. Now, you must be wondering what the Vaults are. Well, the Vaults are a single chamber in each kingdom that contains small glowing orbs. Each of these orbs is the memories of a citizen of that kingdom. Most found these orbs to be rather personal of course and a law was decided that none could see the memories of a person without his or her permission. However, there were exceptions at times…

"Okay! Where would it be?" mused Flora as she and Donny stepped in a single around room that had four wide shelves on the walls; they spiraled endlessly to the roof as Flora stepped in the middle of the room. The sign on the floor was one of a gold star with a white moon peering behind it.

"Thank the Gods that these are ordered by date." muttered Donny as the shelves span around them until they stopped at a single orb on a shelf.

"That must be the newbie's!" Flora reached for the orb, which was a white with a single red rose in it. "A rose.. It must be her…"

Donny held Flora's hand and sighed. "Ready?"

Flora' smiled and nodded her head. "Ready." She tapped the orb and their vision went white.

**Yay I'm done! I'm not sure it I want to have an actual story, maybe a short one. But here you are anyway! Tell me how it's going please! Review, fav and follow porfabode. (Can't spell Spanish for the life of me _)**


	2. Chapter 1

_ Valencia really was a beautiful place, still so after the Armada took control. Besides, the odd beauty of humans had inspired their very creator, the Toymaker, so he created them in their likeness. Therefore, it was only natural that the Clockworks would adore beauty themselves. Now, before you start, yes Clockworks do have souls and emotions. However, emotions are weaknesses, and the Armada would not show weakness to their enemies._

_ Nevertheless, back to the point, no Clockwork admired beauty and perfectness more than Kane and his Elites. In fact, they were the idols of perfectness to their army… well… in appearance anyway. Now each Elite had their personality flaws. Kane was angered easily, Queen was all too naïve and Deacon's cunning betrayed him at times. Phule's split personality lead to jobs unfinished and Rooke's arrogance made it unbearable to be around him at times. And don't even get me started on Bishop; though intelligent, that intelligence came at a price: he was completely mad. _

_ He thought about making the perfect Clockwork, one that would not have to hide its emotion. No, it would have powers like no other because of emotions. They would be beautiful and so powerful. He tried once, and decided his plan was mad. Oh, how ironic._

'Almost done, I just have to get the blood sample' Bishop thought to himself as he hurried to the table covered in papers. The room was small, but big enough to hold a small bed, table and dresser; on the bed though, lay the metal skeleton of an unfinished Clockwork. One could see from the shape and curves of the skeleton that formed a female body. Bishop went from the desk to the bed and poured thick red liquid down the glass tubes that trailed the body up and down like veins.

Once the red liquid was trailing in the tubes, he whispered something under his breath. If Clockworks could grin, Bishop would have a wicked smile from ear to ear. His spell would take over soon enough. The witchdoctor busied himself by gathering clothing and placing them on the table. He then left the room with the door slightly open and went into a study.

He snatched a journal and began reading through it carefully; all instructions to creating a perfect Clockwork was in the little book. Well, actually it was the recipe for turning an unborn human into a creature of beauty and power. _'I have followed all instructions, with few modifications from me, to create this legend. … This better work, I have taken up time from the Grand Design to make thi-'_

A soft shuffling noise came from the other room. Bishop scrambled to the door and peeked his head in.

"Oh my…"

On the bed, covering its, no, herself in bed sheets was a blonde woman with pale skin. She had a small, almost petite, figure with with a pink glow in her cheeks. Her body was enough to make any man go mad with desire, and her face could intensify that desire. It was slim and oval shaped with high cheekbones and a small pointy nose; her eyes, though he could not see their color, were large and innocent as they curiously looked at their surroundings. The woman's hair was long, thick and curled at the end; it was poofy and framed her face well. At the sound of the mage, she turned and looked at Bishop with wide, dark brown eyes. The woman tilted her head at him and furrowed her eyebrows, as if trying to tell whether he would hurt her.

_ 'Even I have to admit, she is lovely. Perfection actually! Oh what beauty she has…'_

"Hello there my darling!" he chirped happily as he walked into the room and toward the woman. "My, my! Aren't you something? What lovely brown eyes you have! And that hair, it is so… poofy! I say, it suits you, but you'll have to brush it down."

He grabbed the clothes and placed them on the bed next to his latest creation. As the woman gently sot after the clothes, the sheet covering her fell to her waist. Bishop saw that the spell gave her the exact appearance of the human woman. Same body parts a woman would have, but no flaws were observed. Still, she was so human.

"How odd..." he mused; the woman saw him observing her and shifted uncomfortably. A knock came from the study's door. Bishop grumbled, quite annoyed at whomever was disrupting him. He opened the door and saw his favorite servant- little frog butler Halston Balestorm. He was creative and intelligent, which was useful at times. In addition, he was trustworthy.

"Sire, our king requests your presence."

_ 'Great…'_ With a sigh, Bishop perked up suddenly and gestured for the frog to come in. He complied. "Halston, I trust you because you have an intellect like no other servant. Not to mention you are most trustworthy."

"Thank you sire."

Bishop pointed to the smaller room as Halston walked to the room and stopped in his tracks to see the woman on the bed. "You are to watch and take care of her whenever I am gone. And you will not speak of her to anyone!" instructed the Clockwork.

"May I ask what her name is?"

_ '…What should I name her? Well, she is beautiful, and Bella means beauty.'_ The mage took one last look at his creation and saw that her lips were deep red. _'Like a rose…'_

"Her name is Rosabella."

**So, yeah! Added Halston for no reason,** **just wanted him in the story for nothing. But I like who this turned out, I made Rosabella's describtion too perfectish I guess? I don't know just tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Halston was still shocked about the girl and stared at her for a few seconds before thinking to himself, _'Why does Bishop have a woman in his chambers? He's a clockwork for crying out loud! Dear Gods, what can he even do with her!?"_

"Excuse me?" the woman whispered and held the black dress in her hands, "Could you help me with this?"

The frog's eyes averted themselves to the ground, for the sheet that covered her just a moment ago was now on her lap.

"Err. Y-yes my lady." He stammered as a deep scarlet flushed his cheeks. The frog walked over to the girl and reached for the dress, not before the woman reached for his chin and tilted his head up. Halston gasped as her touch for her hands felt like porcelain. However, it wasn't cold; it was warm like a heated teapot.

"What's wrong mister?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. The woman batted her eyes innocently as she waited for his answer.

He dared his eyes to move down her body. _'If my guess is right, she is a…'_ Halston saw that the woman had the anatomy of a doll. _'She's a porcelain clockwork! But she's so real.'_

"Well that explains it." He muttered to himself.

"Explains what?" asked the woman with a puzzled look.

Halston sighed as he realized he had been thinking aloud. "Nothing my lady. But please, let me help you. "He picked up the dress and helped the woman guide her arms into the sleeves, button up the dress and tie the belt around her waist.

"And there my lady, if I may assist you in anything-"

"What's your name?" she chirped happily.

The little frog raised an eyebrow, for a clockwork to express emotion was unusual. "Halston Balestrom, my lady."

She nodded her head. "What's my name?"

"W-what? You don't know your own name?"

"Well I don't remember anything besides waking up in this room," she replied with a soft smile, "and that person with the big nose!" the woman giggled and scrunched up her nose at him "And you as well! Mr. Frog!" Halston scoffed at her and laughed.

"B-big nose! Haha!" he laughed and shook his head. "You're like a child! But your name is Rosabella."

"Oh!... I'm like a child?" she asked as the woman pursed her lips and made an 'hmm' sound. "How old is a child?"

"About four to ten years old. How old are you my lady?" Halston asked

"I… I don't know… I only remember waking up in this room! And seeing Mr. Big Nose." Halston snickered at the nickname and looked at Rosabella curiously. "And then meeting you, and putting on these clothes, and the conversation we are having!" She sighed and face planted herself into the bed with a loud thump. "…Ow…"

The frog jumped up and lifted her head, "Are you alright my-"

"Don't call me that, it sounds complicated!"

"Don't call you by your name?"

"Yeah! Well, no, actually just call me Ro!" she chirped happily and clapped. "Oh yes! Called me Ro!"

"Ro? ..Really?"

"Yeah! It's a nickname for a nickname!"

"Uh... you lost me there. A nickname for a nickname?" He rubbed his head with confusion. "You are just as complicated as the Clockworks!"

"It's not complicated! See Ro is a nickname for Rosa which is a nickname for Rosabella! See?" she smiled brightly and childishly, "Not complicated at all!"

_'Dear me, what does he want now? I need to be with my new creation! Lord knows how long Halston will put up with a clueless woman. I know I wouldn't! But I'll have to as soon as I get back.'_

The mage entered the grand throne room; it was a glittering gold with see through panels so one could admire the gears in the walls and floors. In the far back was the throne of the Armada's glorious king, and he of course occupied the seat.

"You requested me Commander?"

Kane nodded to Bishop, his hands resting on the throne's armrests, and asked, "Have you finished with your latest model?"

"Ah, yes! However, I need to make some modifications and she will be ready to defend our world. "stated Bishop as his left hand gripped his staff nervously.

"Defend? Do you doubt the defenses that, I have placed with every precaution, of our stormgates?" questioned the Commander.

Bishop quickly thought of an excuse for his earlier, and rather poor, statement. "No, of course not I… merely believe that my newest creation could be an extra precaution of course! And a powerful one at that."

Kane nodded his head and tapped his finger gently on the armrest. "And when shall this new, powerful solider be ready to serve?"

If he could, the mage would sigh in relief but instead said, "No more than two weeks, my lord." He waited for Kane's response, because if she refused, nearly ten months' worth of work would be in vain. Not only that but, his new creation is more willful and would respond quite… dramatically.

"Then in two weeks I expect to find a powerful and perfect solider in this very room, Bishop." Kane nodded at him and dismissed the mage. But before he could step out the door, Kane warned him.

"Do not disappoint me."

***Very slowly raises arms up into a fist* YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! Finished Chapter two! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Rosabella smiled at the little frog in front of her as he chuckled at her.

"If you insist, I will call you Ro." Mr. Frog replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Ro clapped, "Oh, what will I call you Mr. Frog?" she asked as she tapped her chin.

Mr. Frog chuckled, "Halston will be fine Ro."

She nodded and smiled once again. _'I like Halston! He's nice; I wonder where Mr. Big Nose went though.'_ Ro got up and looked around the small room curiously; there was a desk, a dresser and the bed. There was a door too, and it was slightly open.

"Halston, where does that door go to?" she tiptoed, quite comically, to the door.

Halston rushed in front of her, "That leads to Bishop's study, I don't recommend going in there Ro."

Ro raised an eyebrow and peeked her head out the door. She saw rows and rows of books as she squealed with glee.

"Cool! I wanna go read!" Ro exclaimed as she ran out the door, only to smash into the study's door as it was opening. The woman fell to the ground and covered her face.

"Ow…" she groaned as she rubbed her nose. "What was that?"

Halston ran to her side and gulped as he saw Bishop peer his head around the door. Bishop lifted a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Get out Halston, I wish to speak to Rosabella alone." commanded the clockwork in an, if anything, irritated voice.

Halston nodded his head and rushed out the room, closing the room behind him. Ro frowned sadly since he didn't say good-bye to her. _'Why didn't Halston say bye? He likes me right? Maybe he doesn't like me…' _The woman sniffled and started to cry.

Bishop jumped back at her sudden burst of tears and held his staff in front of him. Around the woman, the ground was cracking and the walls started to shake and crumble. The floor under his feet shook slightly as Rosabella's sobbing turned louder.

"Rosabella. Why are you crying?" he question, holding on his staff for balance.

"H-Hal-Hal-Halston d-di-didn't s-say b-b-bye to me! A-and m-m-my face h-h-h-hu-hu-HURTS!" stutter Rosabella as she broke out into another fit of tears.

Bishop fell to the ground as the building shook again; he rushed to Rosabella trying to sooth her.

"Now Rosabella, Halston has important jobs to do, so he most likely forgot to say goodbye," he soothed as Rosabella's sobs softened to sniffles, "so please stop crying."

Rosabella nodded and rubbed her redden eyes; her crying ceased and she smiled brightly.

"You're probably right mister! I'll stop crying now! I must seem silly for crying." Rosabella giggled. The cracked ground and walls closed up and the shaking stopped; the room looked as it had before.

Bishop nodded, "Yes, you do seem silly." He tilted his head as she got up and skipped happily to a bookshelf.

'_How odd, her emotions are in the extremes. I mean, not even a human would be so dramatic over someone not saying goodbye. In addition, they nearly destroyed my study. Perhaps this is not a good idea. If she can nearly kill me just because of one person ignoring her, dear Lord knows what could happen if she was in battle!'_

Rosabella grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to Bishop.

"So mister, what's your name and can you helps me read this?" she asked with a sheepish smile. Bishop took the book and turned it to see the cover.

"Myths of Aquila," he read aloud, "I do hope you know that there are many stories in this book. In a language you do not know." Bishop tilted his head in confusion, _'And you're not programed to read Aquilian either.'_

Rosabella shrugged and smiled again, "I can learn! Right?"

Bishop was taken by surprise by her answer, since no other clockwork (besides himself and his fellow Elites) has shown their emotions so abruptly. _'Then again, she isn't like any of the soliders. Not yet anyway.' _

"And, you never answered my questions," Rosabella chirped as Bishop snapped out his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Rosabella giggled and shook her head. _'My, she is quite joyful. I like it, it's not common for happiness to be- WAIT! WHAT!'_ Bishop perked up in shock. _'Why am I feeling this? It is not in my programing! Is it a power of hers?' _

"Hello? Mr. Big Nose! Are you okay?"

Bishop turned his head to her and said, "What did you call me?"

"Mr. Big Nose! Cause, you know, you have a big nose!" she answered, quite naïve to the insulted mage.

"My name is Bishop, not Mr. Big Nose!" Bishop scolded, irritated at his inability to stay angry with her.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Rosabella apologized, pouting at the tone of his voice. "I didn't know what your name was so I just called you by whatever came to my mind first, and Mr. Big Nose came to my mind first!"

Bishop resisted the urge to smack himself; the feelings of affection coming from the girl were contagious and annoying. _'I'll have to read through that journal again and find out what powers this girl has exactly.'_

Rosabella tilted her head and poked the clockwork. He looked up at her and let out a long, confused sigh.

"What?" he mumbled, Rosabella smiled and sat on a large plush chair.

"Are you going to help me read the book, Bishop?"

The clockwork thought for a few seconds and nodded his head.

"Alright then, but only a few pages." _'At least she will be bilingual.'_

* * *

><p>A few hours had past as Bishop and his rose read the many stories of Aquila. Rosabella had learned the basic of the Aquilian language in just a few short minutes, as Bishop read while she connected the foreign words to the words he spoke. They had read the legend of Jason and Perseus, along with love stories such as Hades and Persephone. So far, Rosabella's favorite was the Legend of Echo and Narcissus…<p>

"As Echo slowly died, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite took pity on the young nymph and had her voice, which copied the voice of others, live on. However, as punishment for the demigod, Narcissus, she cursed him to love someone who could not and would not love him back. As-"

The soft snoring of the woman beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, interrupted Bishop. _'Well, no wonder she's been so quiet. I guess we can finish the book tomorrow.'_ The mage shook the girl awake and chuckled as she muttered a dazed flurry of words.

"I-I-I swear to life I wasn't awake! I was fully asleep!" Rosabella said as she rubbed her eyes.

The mage resisted laughing at the girl and helped her up.

"I'm sure you weren't; now let's get you to bed my rose." Bishop led the woman to the small room and tucked her in the bed.

"Bishop?" she yawned, "You said you made me, right?"

"Yes I did my rose." _'Why do I keep calling her that?'_

"So that would make you like my father, right?"

"I suppose." _'This is weakening, weakening!'_

"Then I will," she yawned before curling into a tight little ball and murmuring, "call you my father."

As the woman fell asleep, Bishop went back to the study to his desk. He picked up the journal he had been previously reading a few hours ago and flipped through the pages until-

'_Here it is! Let's see… One of the many powers of the Immortalies is empathy. Empathy is the ability to read others emotions or to control another's emotions through one's own emotions. '_ Bishop sighed in relief, _'It's not real. Thank God. It's not real… It's not real…'_

'_Right?'_

**Done, I HOPE YOU *points at reader* APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I STAYED UP LATE TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU! Now, I think the writers block is coming to haunt me again! AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around like a maniac* **

**Red: Um… okay?**

**Angel: Review for us please!**


	5. Chapter 4

Flora screamed as her neck felt like it was snapping when she suddenly saw an image of people looking at her with horrified faces. She heard her brother scream as well as she fell to the floor with Rosabella's memory orb in her hands.

_"__Brother? Sister?" _said a soft voice, in her _head_, as she heard the pitter patter of little feet. Flora looked up to see her youngest sister, Sunniva. The sweet two-year-old pouted in concern her own green eyes looked into golden ones as her sister placed a hand to her forehead. She was a mute and found that telepathy was an easier was to communicate with others, rather than sign language.

_"__Are you okay? I heard you screaming and I thought someone was hurting you," _Sunniva's sweet voice echoed in her mind as she clutched a small plushie of a rat, _"__are you okay?" _

Flora nodded and rubbed her head, "Yeah, I just saw something pretty… painful…"

Sunniva nodded and kissed her sister's forehead, leaving a silver crescent moon.

_"__Well okay," _she said, _"__but Momma said that a new spirit just arrived, a girl named Ro."_

"Oh…ooh…OHMYDEARGODS! DONNY GET UP!" shouted Flora as she smacked her brother's head startling him awake.

"What! I'm awake!" he cried out while rubbing his head.

_"__The new spirit is awake brother, I think that's why sister hit you." _

Donny scoffed, "Well that's no reason to be, wait what?"

Flora grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him through the halls until they finally reached the reseraction room. As she leaned against the door, trying to collect her breath, Donny opened the doors causing her to fall to the floor on her face.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" she growled as Donny merely smirked and helped her up.

"Well maybe you should be more careful, and maybe you shouldn't have smacked me earlier either.

Flora rolled her eyes while her eyes scanned the room, only to find that it was empty. Donny did the same and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are they? Momma's suppose to be here with Rosabella."

"We're in here darlings." Called out Momma's voice from a room adjacent from them. She opened to door with Ro following her close behind.

"Flora, Donny. Meet Rosabel- I mean, meet Ro." ,she said as the twins' eyes drifted to the petite and slim figure of a human. Although she looked the same as before, the woman's eyes had changed from warm brown to a pale gray and her hair dulled from it's brilliant gold to a white platinum. On her pale face lay a silver mask, similar to that of the Elites, with white lining. She wore was a strapless white dress with a a blue belt with a silver chain wrapped around it. The most surprising change though was the fact that she had white and silver wings that resembled those of the Armada's Battle Angels.

..."RO! YOU'RE HERE!" ,shrieked Flora on the top of her lungs. The angel tried tackling down her old friend, but a force pushed her back to the floor.

"Who are you? I don't know you, what do you want?" Ro said in a cold and unemotional voice.

Donny snorted in annoyance at his sister, "She's not going to remember us right away Flora. Dumb sister."

Flora made an 'oh' sound and facepalmed herself.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." ,Flora chuckled nervously and gave Ro a sheepish smile.

Donny cleared his voice, "My name is Donivan Romanova, this is my twin sister Flora Romanova. We are the Gods of the Underworld." Ro's eyes widen at him and shifted to Flora, probably because Gods and Goddesses were myth in Valencia.

"She your TWIN sister!? But she looks so young!" ,she exclaimed as Flora snickered and poked her brother's side.

"Yeah, and you're so old." Flora stuck her tongue out at her brother and gave Ro a smirk.

"So, Ro, you know what Chapter you're in?"

Ro gave her a puzzeled look as the twins' mother explained, "Here when you are born, you are placed in a Chapter, which is are different worlds in our universe. This one is the World of Light. We are in the center of the universe. Then there is the World of Darkness, which is located the opposite of us. And in between our two worlds are the Worlds of Seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall."

Ro nodded her head, "I see, so which Chapter am I in?"

Maya sighed and looked at her children with sympathy, "I'm afraid you don't belong in any of our Chapters, in this case we have to send you to your own Chapter of your choosing."

"WHAT!?" screeched Flora with anger, "SHE CAN'T GO TO A WORLD ALL BY HERSELF!"

"I'd actually prefer it."

Flora gave Ro a bewildered look. Ro simply stared at her back; she nodded to Maya.

"When may I see my own Chapter?" she asked as Maya gave her daughter a concerned glance and gestured for Ro to follow her.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Brother, are you sure we should be here? What if Momma catches us?" _

Sunniva's eyes darted nervously around as her older brother, Caleb, climbed around for the memory orb that their sister held earlier.

"Don't worry Sunny! We'll only be in here for a little bit!" chirped the four-year-old happily. His gold hair and equally golden skin shimmered in the little light the room held. His eyes contrasted his appearance, being silver of course. Sunniva was quite the opposite little girl, having snow pale ski and shimmering silver hair, and having gold eyes.

Sunniva her rat plushie was clutched tight to her chest as Caleb reached for an orb.

Caleb held up an orb with a rose and grinned from ear to ear, "Is this the one?"

Sunniva nodded, _"__Yes, now let's go before we get in trouble."_

"Okay, Okay. Come on!" he jumped from the ledge and landed perfectly on his feet, "Let's put in the rat!"

_"__Caleb!" _Sunniva covered her plushie's large ears and glared at her brother, _"__Don't call him 'the rat'! His name is Klaus! And ask him nicely." _She held out 'Klaus' and waited for her brother to ask.

"Okay, fine." Caleb groaned, "Klaus, would you please hide the orb for us?" Sunniva smiled and made Klaus nod. She grabbed the orb and pulled a loose end of string from his back to open it. After she placed the orb safely in Klaus's stuffing, she snapped her fingers and the string sewed itself back.

"Okay! Let's go!" Caleb pulled Sunniva's hand and dragged her back to their bedroom. As the two ran to the large doors, a spirit opened it.

"There you are! What you two doing in here! You're not allowed out of your room after nine, and especially not in here!" chided the spirit.

The spirit was an 18(but probably older)year-old male, his skin a dark tan that suited his raven hair; his face was one of beauty with high cheekbones, lips plumper than most males and lovely, but blind, lavender eyes. And although he was tall, he still choose to float off the ground with beautiful white angel wings. He's own beauty rivaled Aphrodite's, but that made sense, seeing as he was her son.

"Sorry Cupid." Caleb gave him a nervous smile while Sunniva jumped in joy and ran to the God of Love.

"Ah, Sunny. Did he drag you here?" Cupid asked while picking her up and poking her nose. "Well let's get you and your brother back to your bedrooms!"

In a few short minutes he had Caleb and Sunniva back in bed and sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.

A few minutes after he left, Caleb jumped up from his bed and ran to Sunniva's

"You have the orb still right?"

In response, a glowing circle was revealed from Klaus, _"Let's get this over with"_

Caleb nodded in agreement as he and his little sister touched the orb and were blinded by a bright white light.

* * *

><p><strong>So took me a while, but I did it! Yes, so would you mind telling me what you think of my new characters: Cupid, Sunniva, and Caleb. And what about Rosabella's sudden transformation? What do you think? Review please!<strong>


End file.
